Algo nuevo en Wonderland
by Hermioneiam
Summary: Alicia debe ir a buscar a Tarrant a su mundo por una equivocación, mientras que éste se cruza con Hamish y todo se vuelve confuso. Hamish le propone casamiento a Alicia y ella se niega, pero él no está decidido a rendirse tan rápido. Tarrant y Alicia escapan hacia Wonderland, pero Hamish los persigue y planea una terrible venganza en contra de Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo enemigo en el país de las maravillas.**

Había pasado dos años desde que Alicia se había ido con su barco "El Maravilla" y había dejado a Hamish y su familia en la ruina.

La rubia se dirigía hacia su oficina, dentro de su casa, su enorme casa, un lujo que se dio por tanto trabajo. Felíz de la vida revisaba papeles, claro que de vez en cuando pensaba en dejarlo todo e ir corriendo hacia Wonderland para ver a sus amigos.

Lo que no sabía Alicia era que algo oscuro se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Alicia, hija. Llamaba su bella madre.

-Si madre, que sucede?. Dijo sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-Tienes visitas. Dijo con preocupación.

Alicia levantó la vista y la miró. -Visitas de quién?.

-Hamish. Soltó.

Alicia frunció el seño. -Que es lo que quiere?.

-No lo se. Solo ve para ver que quiere y que se valla rápido.

Alicia hizo una mueca y fue para el living donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Tenía un mal aspecto, nunca le había parecido atractivo, pero ahora estaba empeorando. Alicia rió por dentro, tanta humillación que le había hecho pasar. Nunca le iba a perdonar que la haya encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Que es lo que quieres?. Preguntó sin mas.

-Hola Alicia. Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Hola Hamish. Dijo largando un suspiro. -Que es lo que estas buscando?.

-Por que tanto rechazo?

-Oh, no lo se. Tal vez porque me encerraste en un hospital psiquiátrico. Dijo como si fuera una sorpresa.

-Yo. Estabas alucinando Alicia, pensé que era lo correcto.

-Ya vez que no. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Espera, vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

-Una propuesta?. De que?. No me interesa nada contigo.

-Alicia, vengo a hacerte una propuesta de trabajo. Como sabes, a mi empresa no le está yendo muy bien y necesito algo poderoso para poder.. como se dice ehh levantarla?.

Alicia sonrió, acaso ese idiota quería que le venda parte de la compañía? -Y cual es tu propuesta?. Dijo finalmente.

-Cásate conmigo Alicia. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Casarme contigo?. Estas loco?.

-Alicia, yo me separe de mi mujer, y creo que si me caso contigo, los dos podríamos llevar esta empresa muy bien.

-Estas loco. Dijo yéndose y revoleando los ojos. Hamish la agarró por el brazo para frenarla.

-Vine hasta aquí para hacerte está propuesta y no me iré sin antes me digas que si.

Alicia lo miró seria y trató de alejarse de él. -Sueltame. Pero él la agarro del otro brazo y apretó su agarre. -Que es lo que haces?, escucha lo que diré, nunca pero nunca me casaría contigo.

Hamish la soltó tan fuerte que la hizo caer. -Eres tan.. en fín, te daré un tiempo para pensarlo.

-No necesito pensar nada. Dije no y esa es mi última palabra.

Hamish se abalanzó a ella y la levantó tomándola por un brazo. -Dije que lo pienses, y esa es la última palabra. La soltó y se fue de la casa dejando a Alicia confundida. que se creía él para ir a su propia casa y tratarla de esa manera. Corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y le contó lo que había pasado. Su madre le repetía una y otra vez que le diga una y mil veces que no, a lo cual Alicia le decía que era obvio que le diría que no.

Se fue a su habitación a pensar en ello, mientras que una curiosa mariposa se posaba a su lado buscando su atención.

-Absolem! que haces aquí?. Pregunto alegre.

-Vine a buscarte, cabeza hueca. Tus amigos te extrañan y requieren de tu compañía.

-Es que.. me encantaría volver, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que atender. Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-No creo que unas vacaciones te vengan mal Alicia. Además podrías liberarte de ese amigo tuyo.

-Hamish? él no es mi amigo. Solo es.. No es nadie.

-Entonces dices que si?.

-No lo se. No puedo. Dijo levantándose. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el paisaje.

-No querrás que él venga a buscarte, verdad?.

Alicia frunció el seño. -A quién te refieres con "él"? Hamish tiene prohibida la entrada.

-Yo no hablo de Hamish. Dijo la mariposa para luego desaparecer por la ventana hacia el gran patio de la casa de Alicia.

-Espera, Absolem!. De quién hablas?. Alicia quedó confundida. Muy desconcertada.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche, Alicia salió al campo de su casa a tomar aire y le llamó la atención algo bastante peculiar. Un sombrero. Se acercó a él y lo agarró. Sonrió al recordar a Tarrant.

-Si solo pudiera verte. Justo en ese momento, detrás de ella se escuchó unos pasos. Ella alegrada se dio la vuelta.

-Tarrant. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la que se le borró al ver quién era.

-Que haces aquí Hamish?.

-Pensaste en la propuesta?.

-Dije no, y esa es mi última palabra. Ahora te pido que te vallas y que no vuelvas mas.

Alicia entró a los pasillos de su casa y caminó a paso rápido hacia su habitación. Pero Hamish la siguió atrás. Ella empezó a correr y él también. La rubia se adentró a una habitación para que Hamish no la viera y salió por la ventana. Corrió rápido hacia atrás de un árbol y vió que éste tenia un enorme agujero como aquel que la llevaba a Wonderland. Con horror vió como Hamish salía a los campos de la casa y no quiso hacerlo, pero para ella nada era imposible. Se lanzó al agujero sin mas. Antes de que Hamish la viera.

Todo oscuro y luego pff.. cayó sobre un montón de hojas.

-Un día voy a matarme con los golpes. Dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. Miró para todos lados, nadie estaba allí. Camino y camino pero a nadie encontró.

-Hola. Alguién me escucha?. Hola. Gritó Alicia una y otra vez.

-Hola Alicia. Dijo el gato sonriente, quién apareció en la rama de un árbol.

-Hola, que gusto verte. Donde están todos?.

-Acompañame. Le dijo con esa voz tan tranquila.

Alicia persiguió al gato y se encontró con todos sus amigos, hasta con las reinas. Pero el sombrerero no estaba. Eso la entristeció un poco.

-Alicia. Dijo Mirana. -Que gusto.

-Hola a todos! Como están?.

-Hola.. Am. Le dijo secamente Irasabeth. Bien , estamos bien.

Alicia no pudo evitar reír.

-Y Tarrant?. Donde está?.

-Él te está esperando. Sólo ve a su casa. Le dijo Mirana.

Alicia corrió rápido hacia la casa del sombrerero. Llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió. Decidió entrar por ella misma. Recorrió toda la casa pero no lo encontraba. Encima de una mesa había una cata. Se acercó y la abrió. "Iré a buscar a Alicia, no me extrañen".

-Oh no. Dijo ella. No era Hamish de quién hablaba Absolem. Era Tarrant! Entonces eso quiere decir que él está del otro lado. Debo ir a buscarlo.


	2. En busca del sombrerero loco

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 2: En busca del sombrerero loco /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sin decirle a nadie, Alicia volvió a su mundo. Como?. Tuvo que sacarle a Mirana un poco de sangre de su ex enemigo. El solo hecho de que Tarrant estuviera allí, solo, le revolvía el estomago. Y si se cruzaba con su madre? Con Hamish?./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Oh no !. Largó Alicia. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, entró a su casa. Todo estaba normal. Por ahora./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Alicia. Llamaron a su espalda. Ella volteó. No podría ser cierto. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hamish?. Que haces aquí todavía?. Vete de mi casa. El pelirrojo llegó hasta ella rápidamente. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Querida Alicia. Porque corriste de esa manera?. Dijo largando una pequeña carcajada./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Querida?. Dudó ella. Detrás de Hamish venía la madre de él. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hola Alicia. Dijo arrastrando las palabras. -Tanto tiempo. Bueno, hemos venido a que nos des una respuesta. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Bien. Se armó de valor. -Mi respuesta es no. Ahora con su permiso. Quiso irse pero Hamish la sostuvo y la sacó de la casa tapándole la boca. Alicia trataba de gritar pero era imposible por el agarre. Acaso se habían vuelto locos?. Detrás de ellos caminaba la madre de Hamish, quién se subía a una carroza./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mmmm. Trató de articular palabra./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No te entiendo Alicia. Rió él. Entraron al carruaje y por fin la soltó, mientras que el carruaje comenzó a andar. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Están locos. Déjenme bajar, ahora. Gritó. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ambos rieron. Madre e hijo pensó Alicia. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta del carruaje y se tiró. Se levantó como pudo dolorida, y comenzó a correr volviendo a su casa. Escuchó como los caballos dejaban de tirar del carruaje y miró para atrás. Veía como Hamish se bajaba y corría hacia ella. Alicia comenzó a apresurarse, pero el pelirrojo parecía correr bastante rápido. Alicia por fin llegó a su casa y corrió por su pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Acaso los guardias se habían esfumado?. Entro y se apresuró a la ventana para ver si veía a algún guardia, pero no había nadie. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos atrás de ella. La rubia volteó con temor, allí frente a ella, frente a sus ojos estaba él. El sombrerero loco. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Tarrant?. Alicia saltó a sus brazos. -Que gusto verte. Dijo con una gran sonrisa. El le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Alicia, no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado. Vine a buscarte, porque tu muchosidad no te deja volver, asique eh decidido venir por ti.. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Pero.. Es.. arriesgado. Tarrant la separó y la miró./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Arriesgado? Por que?. Alicia bajó la mirada y él la buscó. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sombrerero.. No todo es color de rosas. Dijo triste. Con una mano el sombrerero la tomó de la cara e hizo que lo mirara. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Que sucede Alicia?./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hay un hombre, su nombre es Hamish, él... era mi prometido. No me quise casar con él, y se lo dije frente a todo el pueblo. Quedó mal por eso y desde entonces me trató muy mal. Yo trabajaba para su padre, pero falleció y luego él fue mi jefe. Cuando estaba en busca de tu familia, tuve que volver a este mundo para que El Tiempo no me agarrase. Desperté en un hospital psiquiátrico. Para gente enferma, locura. Él me encerró allí. Y ahora, su trabajo se fue a la ruina y me propone casarme con él así podrá levantar su compañía. Pero yo no quiero. Jamás querré. Él y su madre me secuestraron hace unos minutos y logré escapar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tarrant escuchaba con horror el relato de Alicia./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mi querida Alicia. La abrazo con fuerza. No permitiré que te dañen./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Es él. Soltó ella. El sombrerero estaba dispuesto a salir para enfrentarse con él pero Alicia lo detuvo. -No por favor. Le rogó con lagrimas en los ojos. -No vallas. Te lo pido por favor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mira como estas Alicia. Mírate. Tarrant la agarró de los brazos. -Alguien debe enfrentarse a él. Y ese seré yo. Dijo dispuesto a salir. Alicia lo tomó de los brazos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Por favor, sombrerero. Las lagrimas de Alicia no paraban, estaba muy asustada. El sombrerero la miró y se le pusieron los ojos negros. Alicia se tiró para atrás asustada./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Nadie lastima a mi Alicia. Dijo enojado. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Alicia se puso adelante de la puerta privándole el paso. Le hizo seña que no con la cabeza. Estaba tan enojado que ella sabía que si se cruzaba con Hamish podría pasar cualquier cosa. No lo quería hacer, pero tenía que sacar al sombrerero de ése estado. Se acercó a él temerosa por sus ojos, lo tomó del rostro y le dio un pequeño pero muy dulce beso. Los colores del sombrerero iban cambiando a su color natural. Alicia abrió los ojos y vio que Tarrant aún estaba con los ojos cerrados y los abrió al escuchar a Hamish en el pasillo. Alicia se apresuró a besarlo para distraerlo. Pero ésta vez el beso fue mas apasionado. Se perdieron en el otro. Ya no importaba Hamish, lo hacían porque lo querían. Justo en ese momento Hamish entró a la habitación y los miró./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Era por eso que me dijiste no?. Dijo mirando con desprecio a Tarrant./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ella volteó y lo miró. Agarró fuerte al sombrerero de la mano para que no se valla sobre Hamish./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ese. Dijo subiendo la voz. Es el hombre con quién me casaría. Al que le diría que si./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hamish ardió en odio y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tarrant la empujó haciendo que caiga a la cama, ella largó un grito y lo sostuvo a Hamish del cuello. -No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima. Lo soltó. Alicia se quedó estática. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Por ésto me dices que no?. Por un pasayo?. Hamish se fué y luego regresó. -Esto no queda aquí Alicia. Y a ti, te veré luego. Se fue. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alicia no sabia que hacer, le daba vergüenza mirarlo ahora. Tarrant fue junto a ella, se sentó en la cama, la miró. -Lo siento Alicia. Ella se preocupo. Se arrodilló en la cama pegándose a él./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Porque?. No te preocupes por el. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Por besarte Alicia. Agachó la cabeza. En ese momento ella lo tomó de la cara e hizo que la mirara./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Yo te bese. Y en todo caso no tendrías porque pedirme perdón. Eres mi mejor amigo y me ayudaste./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Alicia, ven conmigo. Volvamos a Infratierra. Le rogó mirándola./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Es que.. no puedo. No puedo dejar todo así. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dile a tu madre que te tomarás unas vacaciones./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Las cosas se están poniendo malas con Hamish, y no quiero imaginarme que pasará sin mi presencia. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Por favor Alicia. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ella lo pensó. -Unas vacaciones no me vendrán mal. El sonrió y la abrazó. /p 


End file.
